Quem tem cabelo liso quer ter cabelo ondulado!
by Sayu.k
Summary: Gintoki e seus companheiros retornam animados depois de uma batalha bem sucedida. Uma boa conversa acompanhada de um bom sake. O que será que os aguarda? Essa fic é uma one-shot com o casal Gin-Zura. Contém cenas de yaoi. É a minha primeira fic, então gostaria de saber a opnião de vocês!


Essa fic ocorre durante a Guerra joui.

Gintoki e seus companheiros tiveram uma batalha bem sucedida e retornavam animados ao acampamento, onde Yoshida Shoyou os esperava. Gintoki e Takasugi andavam na frente seguidos por Katsura e Sakamoto. Tatsuma ria como sempre e propôs 'Hoje tivemos uma boa luta! Por que não vamos todos nos divertir com algumas mulheres?'. Foi rapidamente repreendido pelo jeito certinho de Katsura 'Como você pode pensar em diversão no meio de uma guerra? Sinceramente Sakamoto, você deveria ser um pouco mais responsável'. Shinsuke não perdeu tempo para provocar o amigo de cabelos longos 'Eu concordo com o Sakamoto. Faz mesmo um tempo que não vamos pra lá. O que acha Gintoki?'. Eles estavam se referindo ao distrito da luz vermelha, um bordel que frequentavam eventualmente. Katsura era facilmente provocado, mas odiava dar o braço a torcer 'Gintoki, como um samurai você também não acha que deveríamos retornar logo ao acampamento? Afinal, o sensei está nos esperando.'. O samurai de cabelos prateados estava cutucando o nariz e decidiu entrar na brincadeira 'O que foi, Zura? Você sempre fica relutante quando o assunto é mulher. Estou começando a achar que você joga no outro time, heim?' Katsura corou rapidamente, mas não perdeu tempo e sacou sua espada, apontando para o amigo com olhos de peixe morto 'N-não seja idiota, Gintoki! Se ousar me fazer de idiota na frente deles, eu vou te punir como um samurai!'.

Não era segredo pra ningém que Gintoki e Katsura mantinham uma estranha relação. Ambos gostavam de mulheres, mas não raramente seus corpos se encontravam com uma enorme necessidade sexual que só poderia ser saciada por eles mesmos. O primeiro beijo de Katsura foi com Gintoki, que será contado mais pra frente. Eles não mantinham nenhum vínculo afetivo, era apenas amizade, que algumas vezes acabava em sexo. Ambos se respeitavam muito, e a relação sexual deles não atrapalhava em nada essa amizade e o companheirismo. Shinsuke e Sakamoto sabiam disso, mas não se importavam. Eles eram seus amigos e aceitariam qualquer decisão que eles viessem a tomar.

Sakamoto e Takasugi riram com a situação, Katsura realmente ficava muito engraçando quando estava nervoso. Sakamoto pousou sua mão no ombro do companheiro e insistiu 'Vamos lá, Zura! Vai ser divertido! Podemos então só ir beber um bom sakê, o que me diz?' Shinsuke também continuou 'Vamos, Zura! Vamos beber um pouco!' Katsura, ainda um pouco contrariado, acabou concordando 'Zura janai, Katsura da! Está bem, mas vamos voltar para pelo menos avisarmos o sensei'. Todos concordaram e seguiram para o acampamento.

Yoshida Shouyou os recebeu com seu sorriso amigável de sempre. Gintoki foi tomar um banho e se deitou no chão. Estava muito cansado então decidiu que ficaria por lá mesmo. Sakamoto tentou convencer o amigo a acompanha-los 'Vamos lá, Kintoki! Vai me dizer que ficou com preguiça agora?!' Sem olhar para o amigo, o samurai de cabelos prateados respondeu 'Não é Kintoki, maldito! Se errar meu nome de novo eu te mato! E eu vou ficar aqui mesmo. Estou cansado.'. Katsura apareceu secando os cabelos com uma toalha, também tinha ido tomar um banho e estava se sentindo tão cansado quando o amigo de permanente natural 'Sakamoto, sinto muito, mas eu também vou ficar por aqui. Vocês podem ir se divertir enquanto nós cuidamos daqui. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando o inimigo pode aparecer'. Shinsuke já irritando com aquele lenga-lenga falou 'Vamos logo com isso ou não?! Tatsuma, deixe eles aí, o sensei tá esperando!'. Shouyou não estava com pressa, adorava ver como seus discípulos, apesar das diferenças, se davam tão bem.

(Só uma explicação: O Tatsuma não é bem um discípulo de Shouyou, mas em um certo momento da guerra, ele se junta a Gintoki e aos outros)

Shinsuke, Sakamoto e o sensei já tinham ido. Gintoki e Katsura estavam sentados próximos a uma fogueira. Comiam alguns peixes que o sensei havia pescado e bebiam um pouco de sakê. Katsura não era muito resistente ao álcool e já estava com o rosto vermelho. Gintoki não se embebedava facilmente e achava engraçado ver seu amigo daquele jeito. 'Oe, Zura! Você tá parecendo uma menininha! Quando é que vai aprender a beber que nem homem, hã?'. O samurai de cabelos longos ignorou o comentário, já estava costumado com todos dizendo que ele se parecia com uma mulher. Levou mais um copo à sua boca, sentindo o gosto levemente amargo da bebida.

Gintoki olhava fixamente para o companheiro. Se ele fosse uma mulher, seria muito bonita. Katsura sentiu o olhar do amigo sobre ele e o encarou de volta, fazendo Gintoki corar levemente, mas não desviou o olhar. 'O que foi, Gintoki? Vai me dizer que já está bêbado?' Katsura era muito inocente e não percebeu a reação do amigo, ao ver seu rosto corado, pensou que era apenas efeito da bebida.

Com a guerra acontecendo, eles não passavam muito tempo com mulheres. Aliás, era muito raro encontrarem uma pelo caminho. O bordel mais próximo ficava a quilômetros de distância. Gintoki gostava de mulheres, não era nenhum expert no assunto, mas apreciava um belo par de seios e o cheiro doce que elas tinham. No entanto, não eram raras as vezes que o samurai fantasiava com seus companheiros. No começo Gintoki não aceitava a idéia de se sentir atraído por homens, mas logo passou a aceitar isso. Houve um episódio, durante sua infância, em que os três, Gintoki, Katsura e Shinsuke se beijaram.

FLASH BACK -

Eles eram crianças e não tinham contato com meninas, afinal, viviam sempre no dojo com o sensei. Era natural que desenvolvessem alguma afeição por seus amigos. Em uma noite, nenhum deles conseguia dormir e resolveram brincar de aposta. Era um jogo onde quem perdesse teria que cumprir um desafio. O jogo começou e logo Shinsuke perdeu 'Ahh, Droga! Não vale Gin! Você roubou!' Gintoki e Katsura riram do companheiro 'Não adianta fugir, Shin! Agora você tem que responder minha pergunta!' disse o pequeno samurai de cabelos prateados. Shinsuke, mesmo contrariado, aceitou o desafio 'Eu sei perder, tá?! Não sou idiota que nem você! Vamos, faça logo essa maldita pergunta!' Gintoki o olhou com um sorriso travesso e lançou 'Você já beijou?'. Ao escutar isso o pequeno samurai corou instantaneamente 'M-mas que raio de pergunta é essa?' Katsura, que também ficou curioso para saber a resposta, rapidamente interveio 'Você perdeu, Shin! Então tem que responder!'. Shinsuke respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força 'N-Não.. eu nunca beijei ninguém!'. Não era nenhuma surpresa. Nenhum deles nunca havia beijado, mas mesmo assim foi constrangedor para o pequeno samurai admitir isso na frente dos amigos. Gintoki e Katsura permaneceram em silêncio. Queriam zombar do amigo, mas eles também não tinham experiência nenhuma. Shinsuke abriu os olhos devagar e se deparou com a expressão séria dos companheiros 'Que caras são essas? Não me olhem assim, desgraçados! Aposto que vocês também nunca beijaram ninguém na vida!'. Os dois continuaram em silêncio. Era constrangedor demais admitir que nenhum deles sabia de nada desses assuntos.

Shinsuke suspirou 'Vocês são realmente uns idiotas! Me fazem uma pergunta dessas sendo que nenhum de vocês sabe beijar'. Gintoki odiava ser menosprezado e não perdeu tempo para retrucar 'E-eu posso nunca ter beijado, mas eu sei muito bem como se faz' disse o pequeno samurai apontando o polegar para si mesmo enquanto fazia um sorriso forçado. Katsura, com seu jeito inocente, acreditou na mentira do companheiro 'Vo-você está falando sério, Gin?' Com um olhar zombeteiro e com o dedo no nariz, Gintoki respondeu 'Mas é claro! Não sou um perdedor como vocês!'. Shinsuke odiava ver o amigo de gabando daquele jeito e logo o desafiou 'Então eu quero ver! Se você sabe, então prove!' Katsura também entrou no jogo 'É Gin! Se você sabe, então mostre pra nós!'.

Por essa o pequeno samurai não esperava. Como ele ia provar isso? Não sabia de nada sobre beijos. E como ele ia "mostrar" como se faz? Mas ele odiava perder. 'Vocês são idiotas? Como eu vou mostrar se não tem nenhuma menina aqui?' Shinsuke foi rápido 'Então beija o Zura! Ele parece uma menina com esse cabelo comprido!' . Katsura respondeu incrédulo 'E-eu não sou uma menina! Gintoki! Se você tentar alguma palhaçada comigo eu vou contar pro sensei' Shinsuke se divertiu com a reação do amigo e continuou a botar lenha na fogueira 'O que foi, Zura? Tá com medo, é? Vamos lá, vai ser só um beijo!' Katsura já estava totalmente corado 'Z-Zura janai, Katsura da! E eu não estou com medo.. mas é que.. O Gin é um homem!' . Na realidade Katsura não se importava com isso, amava todos seus amigos, amava o sensei, mas ainda não entendia como essas coisas funcionavam. O mesmo valia para Gintoki e Shinsuke. Eles tomavam banhos juntos, então o que poderia ter de errado em dar um beijo em seu amigo?

Gintoki queria terminar logo com aquilo e disse 'Vamos lá, Zura! Nós somos amigos não somos? Então não tem nada de errado, não é Shin?' 'Isso mesmo Gin! Vai lá, Zura! Eu também quero aprender como se faz!' Katsura permaneceu em silêncio, e seus amigos interpretaram aquilo como um sim. Shinsuke olhava atentamente para o "instrutor". 'Primeiro, você tem que se aproximar e segurá-lo dessa forma. Com uma expressão séria Gintoki se aproximou do amigo e pousou suas mãos no ombro dele. Katsura não desviou o olhar, e ficou encarando o amigo aproximar-se cada vez mais. 'Agora, você tem que encostar a boca assim' Gintoki pousou seus lábios nos lábios do amigo, que estremeceu com o toque. Shinsuke estava tão atento que não percebeu os dois amigos corando. Separando as bocas, Gintoki deu a última instrução 'Agora, você tem que colocar a sua língua dentro da boca e mexer ela desse jeito' Sem mais delongas, o pequeno samurai de cabelos longos sentiu a língua do amigo tocando a sua. Katsura estava estático, não conseguia corresponder ou se mexer. Gintoki fez alguns movimentos desajeitados com a língua e finalmente soltou o amigo, que estava mais vermelho que um tomate. Com uma expressão de vencedor ele disse 'Viram só, seus otários? É assim que se faz!' Shinsuke nunca tinha visto um beijo de verdade e ficou todo impressionado 'Sugoooi Gintoki! Não acreditei que você sabia mesmo como fazer isso!' Virando-se para Katsura perguntou 'E então, Zura?! Como foi? Você gostou? O Gintoki sabe beijar mesmo?!'. Ainda sem se mexer, Katsura pousou a mão em seus próprios lábios e disse lentamente 'A-Acho que foi bom sim... '. Shinsuke ficou curioso e não resistiu 'Eu também quero experimentar!' Abriu os braços e disse inocentemente 'Vai Zura! Se você aprendeu então faz comigo também' . Katsura corou 'Pare com isso, Shin! Você já viu como o Gin fez! É só fazer igual ué!' Mas Shinsuke estava decidido que queria ganhar um beijo também 'Então vai você, Gin! Acho que o Zura tá com medo'. Isso era jogo sujo, Katsura odiava ser chamado de covarde. Agarrou o amigo pela gola do kimono e selou os lábios. Lentamente introduziu sua língua na boca do amigo, imitando mais ou menos o que Gintoki tinha feito com ele. Shinsuke permaneceu estático sentindo a língua de seu amigo na sua. As bocas se separaram e Katsura o olhou com um sorriso amigável 'Pronto, Shin! Agora todo mundo sabe como é um beijo!'

FIM DO FLASH BACK -

Ainda sentados em volta da fogueira, os dois amigos já haviam bebido quase toda a garrafa de sake. Gintoki estava se sentindo meio tonto e Katsura já estava completamente bêbado. Era um dia quente, e com o efeito da bebida não tardou para que o samurai de cabelos longos arrancasse a camisa, exibindo seu belo físico. Gintoki nem se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar e admirou o corpo do amigo. Não estava com tanto calor pois estava sem camisa, somente com o kimono aberto. Fazia um bom tempo que eles não dormiam juntos, e ao lembrar disso, Gintoki abriu um leve sorriso e se levantou. 'Oe Zura, já chega! Você já bebeu demais! Se continuar assim não vai conseguir acordar amanhã! Vem! Vamos pra cama!' Entre eles não havia a necessidade de cerimônias. Gintoki sabia que Zura não se importava com isso, afinal, eles não eram nenhuma mulherzinha. O samurai de cabelos prateados não pode deixar de pensar 'O lado bom de se relacionar com um homem é que podemos ir direto ao que interessa, sem papo furado e xavecos baratos'. Katsura, sem olhar para o amigo, se levantou com certa dificuldade, mas também tinha um sorriso em seu rosto. 'Zura janai, Katsura da' Segurou a mão do amigo e seus olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos. Era quase palpável a atração que existia entre eles. Gintoki tinha traços forces, quase rústicos. Seu olhar era firme e determinado, assim como sua personalidade. Enquanto Katsura possuía um rosto com traços leves, seu cabelo era sedoso. Era dono de uma personalidade mais serena, e admirava a determinação do seu amigo. Todas as vezes que estiveram juntos, era Gintoki quem ditava o ritmo do ato. O samurai de cabelos prateados sabia muito bem o que agradava seu companheiro.

Caminharam lado a lado até a entrada do dojo, tiraram seus sapatos. O andar de Katsura estava cambaleante e seu rosto ainda estava corado por conta do álcool. Seus olhos estavam levemente caídos, dando-lhe uma aparência quase angelical. Gintoki adorava ver o amigo naquele estado. Ele parecia tão frágil, tão sensual, que o samurai não se aguentou. Prensou o amigo contra a parede beijando-o fervorosamente. Katsura correspondeu o beijo, passando suas mãos pelos cabelos ondulados e macios de seu companheiro. Era tão bom senti-los correr pelos seus dedos. A língua de Gintoki passeava com destreza pela boca do amigo, enquanto sentia a ereção de ambos se tocarem por cima das roupas. O samurai separou os corpos para recuperar o fôlego e com um gesto rápido e um pouco bruto, segurou Katsura pelo braço, virando o de cara para a parede. Ainda segurando o braço, Gintoki lambeu seu pescoço fazendo-o soltar um gemido. Soltou um riso de satisfação e sussurrou em seu ouvido 'Seu cheiro... é tão bom'. Isso fez o samurai de cabelos longos corar 'G-Gintoki.. vamos logo com isso'.

Gintoki adorava provocar o amigo. Ainda sem soltar o seu braço, chegou mais perto de seu ouvido 'Não precisa ter pressa.. Estamos só nós dois aqui, não é?' deu mais uma lambia em seu pescoço e provocou 'Sabia que você fica uma gracinha todo indefeso assim?' . Katsura odiava quando Gintoki resolvia começar com essas brincadeirinhas 'Gi-gintoki.. maldito..' . Com a outra mão livre, o samurai deslizou para dentro da calça do amigo, agarrando sua ereção e masturbando-o lenta e dolorosamente. Por conta da posição, Katsura não conseguia se mexer direito; e por conta do álcool, gemia descaradamente enquanto era estimulado por seu companheiro. 'ah..ah.. Gin..Gintoki..' . Como era bom escutá-lo dizer o seu nome dessa forma tão erótica. Com um gesto bruto, puxou Katsura pelo braço e o jogou com força no futon, que estava no chão do quarto. Com a mão na cabeça, Katsura resmungou 'Idiota! O que pensa que está fazendo me jogando no chão dessa forma?!' Com uma expressão séria, o samurai albino se ajoelhou em frente ao amigo. Passou a mão envolta da nuca e o puxou pelos cabelos, deixando os rostos bem próximos. Com a outra mão, alisou belo rosto de seu companheiro. 'A culpa é sua por ser tão sensual'. Dito isso o beijou novamente, invadindo sua boca sem cerimônias. Gintoki o deitou no futon tirando a calça do amigo e sorriu ao ver o membro rígido que parecia implorar por atenção. Rapidamente o samurai abocanhou toda a ereção, arrancando vários gemidos de Zura. Sua cabeça fazia movimentos de sobe e desce, enquanto seus dedos passeavam pela entrada do seu companheiro, sem penetrá-lo. Os gemidos ficavam mais e mais ofegantes, quando Gintoki, sem aviso, penetrou dois dedos na entrada de seu amigo. Ao sentir o amigo invadi-lo, Katsura não se conteve e segurou com força os cabelos ondulados que passeavam em seu ventre, enquanto tentava segurar seus gemidos. Gintoki estimulava a entrada de seu amigo, e quando não aguentava mais, se levantou e terminou de se despir. Ajoelhou-se novamente entre as pernas dele. Seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez naquela noite. Não precisavam de palavras, a relação entre eles transbordava confiança e desejo. Katsura o puxou para um beijo. Gintoki deitou gentilmente seu amigo sobre o futon e se posicionou para penetrá-lo. Salivou três dedos e os enfiou com força. Katsura apertou o futon embaixo de seu corpo se preparando para o que estava por vir. Gintoki posicionou seu membro, penetrando-o lentamente. Estava dentro. Era tão bom estar dentro dele. Olhou para o homem embaixo de seu corpo e deliciou-se com o que viu. O olhar de Katsura transbordava desejo. Se beijaram mais uma vez. Gintoki começou a mover-se lentamente, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Katsura correspondia às investidas, balançando o quadril e gemendo deliciosamente. Gintoki se abaixou beijando-o novamente 'Zura, vamos mudar de posição'. Agora Katsura estava de costas apoiado sobre os joelhos, seu rosto estava colado ao tatame. Gintoki alternava estocadas firmes e movimentos suaves. Com as duas mãos segurava a cintura do companheiro e o puxava para si. Quando estava quase chegando em seu ápice, Gintoki agarrou a ereção de Katsura, masturbando-o ao mesmo tempo em que o penetrava. O homem embaixo de seu corpo revirou os olhos, ele realmente sabia como satisfazê-lo. Katsura foi o primeiro a derramar seu prazer nas mãos de seu amigo; em seguida Gintoki o preencheu com seu líquido. Ambos desabaram no futon, o samurai de cabelos prateados deitava em cima de seu amigo e ainda lutava para recuperar a respiração. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que Katsura conseguiu falar 'Gin..toki.. você está pesado'. O samurai albino soltou uma fraca risada e com um pouco de esforço saiu de cima do companheiro e deitou ao seu lado.

Gintoki, apesar da idade, já tinha passado por muitas coisas. Após ser acolhido por Shouyou, foi capaz de fazer amigos preciosos. Odiava pensar nisso, mas tinha medo de perder tudo algum dia. Cada um deles era especial. Katsura com seu jeito sempre sério e inocente, Sakamoto com seu jeito sempre alegre e companheiro, Shinsuke era o mais parecido com Gintoki, e parecia ser capaz de entender todos os seus sentimentos; e finalmente Shouyou sensei, que com todo seu carinho foi capaz de reunir todos aqueles idiotas juntos.

O samurai albino continuava deitado com os olhos fechado, mas tinha um sorriso em seu rosto. Não era apenas por ter aliviado suas necessidades sexuais, mas por estar ali com seu amigo e companheiro de batalha, dividindo aquele momento tão íntimo. Sua mão encontrou a de Katsura e entrelaçaram os dedos. 'Oe Zura, tem uma coisa que eu quero te falar'. Ainda ofegante, Katsura permaneceu em silencio, mas com seu polegar fazia um carinho na mão de seu amigo, indicando que estava ouvindo. Gintoki continuou 'Mesmo que o tempo passe, mesmo que um dia tenhamos que nos separar, por favor continue sendo sempre meu amigo'. O samurai de cabelos longos deixou escapar um risinho 'Ora ora.. isso não combina com você, Shiroyasha'. Gintoki também riu. Katsura se ergeu, sentando ao lado do corpo de seu amigo. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente 'Gintoki, vamos sempre ser amigos. É uma promessa'.


End file.
